Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Unseen Episode
by Emily N. Daniel
Summary: Taking place during the second season, Adam and Rocky are attacked by Goldar. Rocky is injured, hitting his head, and when he comes to he suddenly kisses Adam. Adam is taken aback and disappears. Realizing his mistake, he returns only to find Rocky missing. Adam is confused about how he feels and is worried about where his friend has gone to. This is SLASH (guy/guy relationship.)


**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Unseen Episode**

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Adam and Rocky found themselves surrounded by a rather fierce group of putties. They looked at each other and nodded. This was going to be a brutal fight, but as long as they had their morphing abilities they felt capable of taking the bad guys out. In a flash of red, Rocky was upon the first putty, taking him out with a swift hit to the chest. Hitting the "Z" on its chest, the putty dissolved in a pile of parts. Adam followed suit, his black suit becoming a blur as he took out two of the putties with a roundhouse kick.

Just as it seemed they had the upper hand, the two Power Rangers were taken by surprise by Goldar, Lord Zedd's evil henchman. Standing tall in his golden armor, the flying monkey creature towered over them. Adam was barely able to dodge the blade of his enemy's sword as Goldar swung at him violently. Rocky went to protect his friend, trying to land as many blows as possible. It was to no avail. Goldar easily overpowered him. Soon, Goldar had Rocky by the neck and was holding him up in the air. Rocky was struggling and gasping for breath.

"Let him go!" Adam yelled.

Goldar simply looked at him and grinned viciously. "As you wish, ranger," With that, Rocky was sent flying through the air, slamming hard into a boulder. There was a sickening crack as his head smacked hard onto the unforgiving surface. He fell limp upon the ground, knocked out cold. Adam ran to his side then turned his head only to find that Goldar and the putties had disappeared.

Adam turned back to his friend. Rocky was unconscious and his helmet had split in the back where it had hit the boulder. Taking the helmet off, Adam took Rocky's head in his hands and inspected the damage. There was a bit of blood trickling down the back of his head, but otherwise he seemed fine. Wrapping his shirt around Rocky's head to help stop the bleeding, Adam was about to call for backup from the other Power Rangers when Rocky started to come to.

"Rocky, are you okay?" Adam asked as Rocky's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and stared at Adam, his eyes wide and dazed. For a moment, Adam worried that his friend was actually not as okay as he'd hoped. Before he could say more though, Adam was suddenly struck speechless. He found his mouth was covered, not by a hand, but by a pair of lips…Rocky's lips. Pushing Rocky back, Adam just gazed at him in shock before jumping up and finding himself teleporting away…as far away as he could think to go.

Walking along the dirt path, Adam wandered deeper into the forest. The sun shone brightly through the trees. Adam looked up, his mind buzzing. His lips were still tingling from the kiss he'd shared with Rocky…no…that Rocky had forced upon him. What was Rocky thinking? Maybe he wasn't thinking. He'd hit his head pretty hard. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing. Maybe he didn't know who he was kissing. Or did he? No, that's crazy. Rocky liked girls…didn't he? Now that Adam thought about it, he wasn't so sure. Rocky had never had a serious girlfriend. Then again, neither had he. Still, it's not like he'd enjoyed the kiss….or had he? No…no, of course not. That's insane. Rocky was his best friend, that's all…wasn't it? Why was he having these thoughts then if that was the case?

Adam could feel his head spinning and before he knew it, he was on his knees upon the ground, his head in his hands. He couldn't deny it any longer. He'd liked it. He could tell feelings were stirring inside of him and it had taken Rocky's kiss to bring them to the surface. Tears fell and Adam sobbed loudly. It was all too much. He'd never felt such overwhelming emotion wash over him like this. It was both strange and amazing. Still, how was he supposed to face his friend now after this realization? Did Rocky actually feel the same way or had he simply hit his head too hard? Adam was scared to find out, but also knew he couldn't hide in the woods forever.

Getting up and wiping the remaining tears away, he teleported back to where he'd left Rocky. However, Rocky was no longer there. "Rocky!" Adam called out. "ROCKY!" There was no response. Now he was really worried. "Rocky, come in," Adam spoke into his wrist communicator. Still, there was no response. He didn't understand. Was Rocky embarrassed by what he'd done to the point he too was hiding? Worse, had he been taken by the enemy while Adam was gone? Adam could feel a crushing sickness overcoming him as he realized the danger he'd put his friend in by leaving. How could he have been so stupid? "Tommy, come in," Maybe one of his fellow rangers would know where Rocky had gone.

"Tommy here," the white Power Ranger leader spoke. Adam was relieved. If anyone could help, it would be Tommy.

"Tommy, Rocky and I were attacked by Goldar and the putties in the park. Rocky was hurt and now I can't find him," Adam explained.

"You can't find him?" Tommy replied, "Is he okay? How badly was he hurt? Why didn't you two call for backup?"

Adam did not know how to answer him or just how truthful he should be with Tommy. "Goldar threw him and Rocky hit his head pretty hard. He…um…seemed to be alright. However…um…"

"However, what?" Tommy too sounded worried. Adam tried to think of what to say.

"However, when I turned away, Rocky suddenly disappeared. I don't know whether he's okay or not." Adam felt the sickness in the pit of his stomach continue to grow. He didn't want to tell Tommy the whole truth. It would be too much. Still, Adam needed to find his friend and fast. "Can you call the other rangers and meet me in the park? Maybe we can find him if we split up and search."

"Okay, we'll be there," Tommy assured him. Adam put down his hand and sighed. He'd really messed up. How could he have left Rocky, especially when he was so susceptible to attack? Even under the circumstances…Adam touched his fingers to his lips for a moment, then let them drop and shook his head…he should have never left his injured friend's side. However, he couldn't dwell on what happened. He had to concentrate on finding Rocky and that's all he needed to think about for now.

The other four Power Rangers arrived. Tommy looked at Adam. Maybe he was mistaken, but it almost seemed like Tommy was giving him a suspicious look…like he knew Adam was not telling him everything. "Kimberly, look down by the fountain. Billy, take the south end. Aisha, check north by the lake. Adam, keep searching this area," Again, Adam felt Tommy's eyes drilling into him. "I'm going to teleport back to the command center and see if we can locate Rocky from there. He may not even be in the park if Lord Zedd's managed to snatch him." Hearing those words was almost too much for Adam to take, but he just nodded as Tommy teleported.

The others split up, leaving Adam alone in his thoughts. Still, there was no time to think…not if Rocky had anything to do with it, that is. Before Adam could realize what was going on, Rocky grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree, smashing Adam up against it. Their lips met once more, this time more forceful and aggressive. Adam tried to fight it. What if the others came back? What if Tommy located them in the viewing globe?

"What's the matter, Adam? Can't handle it?" Rocky grinned, his eyes glowing wickedly. Before Adam could respond, Rocky went and pinned him down onto the ground. This time it was Adam who hit his head. Dazed and confused, he watched through blurring vision as Rocky sat down upon his chest and began ripping at the black tank top he was wearing.

However, before anything else happened, Rocky suddenly jumped up and teleported. Adam laid there in a stupor. Slowly, he began to make out the voices of Billy and Aisha. "Adam! Adam, what happened? Were you attacked?" Aisha helped him up while Billy dusted him off.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kimberly joined them, "I heard all this commotion. Adam, are you okay? What happened to your shirt?"

Adam just looked at them, thinking fast. "I…I smacked hard into a tree branch. That's all. It must have caught my shirt when I fell."

"Well, this isn't good," Billy sighed, "Rocky's still missing. Maybe we should teleport back to the command center and see what Tommy's found out."

At the command center, Tommy was staring into the viewing globe, unable to believe what he'd seen. "Tommy, this is indeed a dire situation," Zordon proclaimed. Tommy looked back at him, the floating head of their mentor barely visible in the giant tube that sustained his life.

"Aye aye aye!" Alpha 5, his robot assistant, cried, "This is truly disturbing indeed!"

The other Power Rangers soon arrived and Tommy just shook his head, his gaze falling on Adam in particular. Adam could feel his face turning red. Just what had Tommy seen?

"Guys," Tommy finally spoke, "I have some interesting news."

Oh, no. Here it comes, Adam thought.

It seemed like an eternity before Tommy spoke once more. "The viewing globe seems to be malfunctioning. I can't make out more than blurs and static…."

Suddenly, a red beam soared down into the room and there stood Rocky. Adam's heart gave a leap, but then sunk just as quickly. What if Rocky tried to pull something right there in the command center? Was he truly in his right mind? How would the other rangers react?

All his worries seemed to be for naught as Rocky simply smiled and said, "Hey, guys. Sorry I worried you. My communicator wasn't working right for a moment. Guess it got hit as badly as my head during that battle," he laughed, "I just got Zordon's signal a moment ago."

"Thank goodness!" Aisha smiled and gave him a hug. Adam found himself cringing with jealousy. He made himself snap out of it though.

"We're glad to have you back, man," Tommy said just as the alarm went off. The rangers turned their heads towards the noise before automatically turning towards the broken viewing globe.

"Oh my goodness, how are we going to see what Zedd's up to without the viewing globe?" Kimberly asked.

"Simple enough," Billy answered, "We have no choice but to go check it out ourselves."

"Careful, rangers," Zordon warned, "Without the viewing globe, we cannot be sure exactly what you are going up against."

"Right, guys!" Tommy nodded, "It's morphin' time!"

The Power Rangers found themselves in downtown Angel Grove, their hometown, and were shocked by what they saw. It was a horrible creature that appeared to have been transformed out of…of all things…a teddy bear. It was carrying what looked like a heart-shaped shield. What the hell?, Adam thought. This had to be the most ridiculous monster Lord Zedd had created yet.

"I am Tormentor Teddy!" the creature growled, "And I am here to destroy your city by making the emotion you humans call love unbearable…get it? UnBEARable!" he let out an obnoxious laugh.

Is this thing for real?, thought Adam. This was to the point of pathetic. Then a realization came over him. If he got either him or Rocky, that could expose what was going on between them. Rocky was already acting like he had no control over his actions. This monster could make him act over the top.

"Whatever, Tormentor Teddy," Tommy said, "We aren't afraid of you! We can handle anything you throw at us!"

"Yeah!" the other rangers chimed in, except for Adam and Rocky. Adam looked over at his friend. Maybe Rocky realized the danger here too. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud crack. All six rangers were sent flying onto the ground. They quickly got up and ran towards their enemy. They tried to attack, but Tormentor Teddy was able to ward off most of their blows with his heart shield. As the rangers struggled to recoup, the monster turned towards Rocky and charged.

"No!" Adam cried. Just as Tormentor Teddy swung his enormous paw at Rocky, Adam jumped in front of him and felt the creature's razor-sharp claws slice through his suit and pierce his flesh. Adam yelled out in pain.

"Adam!" Rocky exclaimed in horror, "Your arm!" Adam grabbed his arm and felt blood starting to flow from the wound.

"Ha! Now, black ranger, you're cursed to feel love's bitter sting! Until next time, Power Rangers!" With that, the monster vanished. Adam's arm was beginning to throb as his suit became stained with crimson. He started to feel dizzy as well.

"Adam! Adam, it'll be okay," Rocky tried to assure him, "Come on, guys. We have to get back to the command center."

Back at the command center, Alpha managed to stop the bleeding and bandage Adam's arm. Still, Adam was worried. He'd been hit and now it was only a matter of time….

"Zordon, the creature said that Adam would now feel love's bitter sting? What exactly does he mean by that?" Billy asked.

"Rangers, Tormentor Teddy's claws contain powerful venom that, while not creating one to love, does afflict anyone exposed to feelings of uncontrollable infatuation. How this will affect Adam and his abilities as a Power Ranger is uncertain. Rocky, I must ask that you keep an eye on him until Billy and Alpha can figure out what can be done."

"Will do, Zordon!" Rocky replied. Was it Adam's imagination or did Rocky seem a little too eager for this task?

"Rangers, we will contact you as soon as we are able to track down the monster," Zordon went on, "I fear this may not be the last we hear from Zedd's latest creation."

Back at Rocky's house, Adam was feeling uneasy. So far, Rocky himself had not tried to pull anything, but what if he did? Feelings of uncontrollable infatuation...he already knew just whom he would end up being infatuated with and wondered just how far that would take him.

"Hey, Adam, want to play chess or something?" Rocky walked in. That's when it hit Adam like a ton of bricks. His heart started racing. He could feel his face turning red as a beet. It felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he went up to Rocky and started playing with his hair.

"Adam, are...are you okay?" Rocky stuttered, his own face turning red.

"Better than okay," Adam found himself saying and started kissing Rocky all over. Rocky went rigid at first then started to relax. Soon he too was joining in, caressing Adam and probing Adam's mouth with his tongue as they kissed passionately. They began to tear at each other's clothes before Rocky suddenly pushed Adam back. Breathing heavily, Rocky sputtered out, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Adam wasn't sure whether it was him or the venom talking when he replied, "More than anything."

Rocky looked hesitant. "I don't know, Adam. What about…"

"Rocky, please…please…" Adam begged.

Rocky sighed and shook his head before looking back at him, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Okay then, Adam. Get prepared for the ride of your life."

Hours later, Adam awoke from a deep sleep. He turned his head. Rocky was still asleep, snoring ever so slightly. It was so cute, Adam could hardly stand it. Once more, he began to play with Rocky's hair, just gently enough not to wake him. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and began to kiss Rocky. Rocky slowly began to wake up and even returned some of the kisses before all of a sudden bolting upright and staring at Adam in horror. He jumped out of bed and started putting his clothes back on. Adam was confused and a bit hurt. "Rocky, come back to bed."

"No," Rocky told him, "It was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this."

Now Adam was really hurt and could even feel his eyes stinging with tears. "Why would you say that?"

Rocky just looked at him for a moment. His expression didn't show one of regret but one of sorrow. "I took advantage of the situation, Adam. You are under the influence of that venom and I didn't do anything to stop you. I am really sorry."

Adam just looked at him, now smiling a bit through his tears. "I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all that this happened."

"Yeah, you say that now," Rocky replied, "You don't know what you are saying. That damn venom is messing with you. You wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for that."

Adam looked down. "I liked you before all this happened, I swear."

Rocky just shook his head. "Yeah, as a friend. Infatuation can mess with anyone's feelings. We're just really good friends and that got magnified into this. Man, I am so sorry that I did this to you. It doesn't seem like I am being a very good friend to you at the moment."

"I don't care about that!" Adam got up and yelled, "I want us to be more than friends! I like being with you like this! Why can't you just see that? It's not just this damn venom!"

"Sorry, Adam," Rocky looked as if he was hurting too but kept his tone stern, "but until your condition is cured or wears off, I can't put faith into what you are saying."

Now the tears were really starting to fall. "Fine. I guess there is nothing else to say then." Adam quickly put his clothes on and started to bolt for the door when Rocky grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Zordon told me to keep an eye on you. I can't let you leave." Rocky explained.

"Let go of me!" Adam growled and swatted Rocky's hand away. "You can't tell me what to do! I love you and you can't see that! You have no idea how much this is killing me right now! I hope you're happy because my heart's been shattered and it's all your fault!"

"You're right. It is my fault," Rocky sighed, "Okay, Adam. I'll let you go. Just be careful and if you need any of us…" Rocky never got to finish his sentence. Adam took off and didn't look back. Rocky stood in the doorway and watched as his friend disappeared into the distance, a tear falling down his own cheek.

It wasn't long before Adam found himself alone in his thoughts and alone in real life. He'd never felt so alone. It was utter torture...utter torment. Damn that monster!, he thought bitterly. If only he hadn't gotten hit. Then Rocky would believe him about everything. It wasn't fair! Hopefully, Billy and Alpha would find an antidote to the venom that was currently coursing through Adam's veins. That's when he heard a crack, like someone stepping on a fallen branch. He turned around but saw no one. Thinking it was his imagination, he turned only to be confronted by Tormentor Teddy and a group of putties. "What do you want?" Adam cried.

"We just want you to join us for a little party," the monster grinned, "Putties, capture him at once!"

"I don't think so!" Adam grabbed his morpher, but the putties managed to grab him before he could morph. He dropped it only to have Tormentor Teddy pick it up.

"You won't be needing this where you are going, black ranger," he laughed and suddenly everything began to swirl around Adam before going completely black.

When Adam awoke, he saw that he'd been transported to one of Lord Zedd's alternate dimensions. He tried to move, but found that he'd been tied to a tree. Tormentor Teddy stepped into view as the putties surrounded him to stand guard. "Well, ranger, it was so nice of you to join us."

"Like I had a choice," Adam snapped back. "What do you want with me?"

Tormentor Teddy chuckled evilly and revealed a viewing globe much like the one at the command center. "We are going to watch a little movie starring your love, Rocky! The best part of it is that it's LIVE. Let's see how he's doing, shall we?"

Adam watched as Rocky struggled under the heavy chains that bound him. "HELP! Can anyone hear me?!"

Adam felt himself struggling viciously. "NO! What are you going to do to him?!"

"Just watch. I think you'll find it very...horrifying," Tormentor Teddy pointed to the globe as Goldar came into view.

"Red ranger, it's time to die!" Goldar growled and pulled out his sword. Rocky tried to get away, but the chains prevented him from avoiding what was coming next. The sword struck him across the face, leaving a gash that spurt blood everywhere.

"NO! STOP IT!" Adam yelled. Once more the sword struck, this time in Rocky's shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Adam couldn't take it. It was too much! "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Goldar held Rocky by his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. He held his sword there. "I'll give you a chance to beg for your life, ranger. Maybe I'll grant it to you."

Please, Rocky, just do it!, Adam's mind was exploding with anger and horror. Rocky stood silent. "ROCKY, PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Adam's voice raised in his panic. That's when he heard Rocky's faint voice utter something that he'd never forget.

"I just want Adam to know that, even if he can't hear me right now, that I love him and that I am so sorry..." Suddenly the sword sliced him across his neck. Rocky gasped as yet more blood poured down him. Finally, Goldar gave the final blow through his chest and Rocky slumped over, silent.

"NOOOO! NO NO NO!" Adam crumpled into tears.

"Putties, let him go! He is no threat to us anymore," Tormentor Teddy cackled. Adam was untied, but fell limp to the ground. He was unable to process what had just happened. His best friend...his lover...his soul mate was dead. There was no reason to go on...no reason to fight. It was over. There was nothing else left to live for.

Tormentor Teddy picked Adam up and stared him straight in the face. "I know what you are thinking. You are correct. Life as you know it is through. Why bother going on without the one person you can't live without? That is why I brought you this little 'party favor', for lack of a better term. Drink it. Then you will be able to join your love in death."

Adam stared at the bottle. It contained a sickly green liquid. The monster was right, Adam thought, and this would end his suffering. He took the bottle and uncorked it. It had a strangely sweet smell to it. He lifted the bottle to his lips and drank it down as quickly as he could. That's when a vortex suddenly opened and the putties started to fall all around him. It was the other power rangers! Adam watched, though his vision was starting to go. He slumped to the ground and he was caught by someone whom he thought he'd never see again. "Rocky?" Adam asked weakly.

"Yes, Adam, it's me," Rocky said, tears falling down his face. Adam smiled at him and lifted a hand to Rocky's face before it fell limp beside him and his eyes closed. "No, Adam!" Rocky sobbed, "Hang on! You can't leave me!"

As the tears fell from Rocky's face, they hit Adam and he began to glow. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he looked up at Rocky and smiled. "Hey."

Rocky brought Adam up for a hug and then laid the sweetest kiss upon him. Tormentor Teddy cried out, "No! He was suppose to die! You Power Rangers ruin everything!"

"Ha! Well, I guess true love conquers all," Tommy said, "Now, it's time to finish you off!" Tommy took his saber, Saba, and threw it at the monster, hitting him straight between the eyes.

"Noooooo!" Tormentor Teddy yelled out as he exploded in a flash.

Tommy picked up his saber and smiled at Rocky and Adam. "So, Rocky's finally let you know how he feels, huh?"

"What? You guys knew?" Adam looked confused.

"Yes, of course!" Kimberly exclaimed excitedly, "He's been wanting to tell you for a while now, but he was afraid of how you'd react."

"Looks like they're getting along just fine," Billy patted them on the shoulders, "Congrats, you two. You make a great couple!"

"Now, let's get out of this dark dimension and head on home!" Aisha said.

"Yes, please," Adam looked over at Rocky, "I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Oh, but there will be plenty of excitement in the future, you can count on that!" Rocky grinned and the others laughed.

The next day, Rocky and Adam were walking in the park hand in hand. "This is nice," Rocky commented.

"Yes, it is," Adam agreed and looked on for a moment before saying, "Rocky, I thought my life was over when they showed me that fake killing. I can't imagine life without you."

"Same here," Rocky said, "I just wish I had let you know sooner. I was going to tell you the other day...the last time we were here...but then we got attacked by Goldar. Hell, I even brought you a present. It was a teddy bear...I think that is what Lord Zedd used to create Tormentor Teddy."

"That makes sense," Adam replied, "but why did you practically attack me when I returned to the park after you kissed me that first time?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but look," Rocky lifted his shirt up and showed Adam the claw marks on his back. "Tormentor Teddy was created and managed to get me right after you left. That is why I was acting rather funny and aggressive when you came back. However, seeing you get hit yourself snapped me out of it."

"But that kiss you gave me after you hit your head was real?" Adam asked.

"As real as it gets," Rocky squeezed Adam's hand and smiled.

Adam smiled back. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"No more teddy bears, okay?" Adam grinned.

Rocky chuckled, "I promise."


End file.
